


Un vistazo al Futuro

by Maraviri



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Au donde Harry no es el niño-que-vivio, Harry vidente, M/M, mas de 6 heroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraviri/pseuds/Maraviri
Summary: Desde que recuerda Harry a podido ver el futuro, un día ve un estudiante de universidad morir y esta decidido a evitar que esto pasa sin tener en cuenta en lo que se mete. Locos con mascaras kabuki, pequeños robots controlados mentalmente, héroes y genios. El mundo dejara de ser aburrido sin duda





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big hero 8](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479338) by Y.A.O.I.F.T.W. 



> Estoy trayendo esta historia desde fanfiction.net y reescribiendola un poco

Uno pensaría que mudarse al otro lado del charco a cientos de kilómetros de tus problemas harían que estos mágicamente (coff mágico coff) desaparecieran y te dejaran en paz, pero lo que uno nunca cuanta es que estos te persigan todo el camino a tu nuevo hogar un año y medio después; ni con todas las visiones del futuro pude ver eso (¡Entonces para que rayos sirve el don profesora Trelawney!).

Creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando y tampoco quien soy yo, deja te cuento, ponte cómodo un rato y te digo rápidamente mi vida hasta el momento:

Mi nombre es Harry J. Potter (la J es de James por si te lo preguntas) actualmente tengo 21 años ambos de mis padres, James y Lily Potter, murieron asesinados por un loco seguidor de un maniático cuando se supone que era demasiado joven para recordar, pero lo recuerdo (por cierto tengo memoria eidética lo que significa que recuerdo todo y cuando digo todo es TODO) tengo el pelo negro parecido aun desordenado nido de pájaros, una penosa estatura de 5.5 pies acompañada de un desgarbado cuerpo, una pálida piel que no importa que tanto vea el sol (para empezar en San Fransokyo no sale mucho el sol) nunca adquiere ni una pisca de color, y unos ojos verdes del color de las esmeraldas con la súper debilidad de que si me quitas los lentes soy casi un topo ( bendita la magia que evitan que se me caigan). A por cierto soy un mago, si como un mago de escobas voladoras calderos y gatos negros (pero perdí mi escoba y no tengo el dinero para reponerla, odio pociones y los gatos negros no son lo mío, prefiero las lechuzas), además puedo ver el futuro, y no, no usos las cartas de tarot o veo tus restos de té o cosas por el estilo(sólo hago esas cosas cuando estoy aburrido, quiero impresionar a alguien o me quiero hacer el misterioso)  a veces solo vienen a mi mente, pero sin duda ayuda mucho las superficies reflejantes (si como la cliché bola de cristal, pero también puedo usar un espejo, una ventana, un vaso o un charco en la calle no soy exigente).

Vivo en San Fransokyo desde que tenía 18 años (cuando legalmente podía irme de la casa de mi abusiva familia sin que me pudiera regresar nadie) en un pequeño departamento que pago con mi decente sueldo de camarero en el restaurante Mahō no hana (restauran que actualmente está en renovaciones hasta el próximo año… nuestro jefe se ganó la lotería con el boleto de lotería que le compre y uso parte del dinero en las renovaciones y me dio lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente por un tiempo en forma de agradecimiento… el problema es que ya casi no me queda nada y sigo sin empleo) . *Suspiro* Mi familia, ¿cómo describirlos? Bueno para empezar los odio y el sentimiento es mutuo, prácticamente fui su esclavo, y aunque ninguno de mis tíos nunca me pego el que dijo que las palabras no dolían es porque jamás le dijeron un solo insulto en toda su vida, dije que mis tíos no me golpearon nunca pero eso no quiere decir que mi infancia y adolescencia fueron libres de golpes. Yo era el saco de boxeo favorito de mi primo y su pandilla (bueno para que les miento todavía lo soy) les encanta jugar un juego llamado "cazar a Harry" ¿De qué se trataba el juego? Tenía 10 segundo para correr lo más lejos posible de ellos e intentar escapar, después de esos 10 segundos ellos vendrían por mi si me atrapaban entre todos me darían una golpiza que me dolería por suerte solo una semana, pero como dicen por ahí de la necesidad nace la fuerza o algo por el estilo, así que con el tiempo me empecé a volver más rápido y el tiempo que me daban para escapar era más corto. Créanme cuando digo que fácil podría ganar una medalla de oro en los 100 m planos en los olímpicos como mi velocidad y con mi resistencia sin duda logro terminar un maratón.

(Nota para mí: encontrar un nuevo trabajo)

Recapitulando vivo en San Fransokyo me mude de Inglaterra odio a mi familia y esta me odia soy actualmente un desempleado que debe de estar buscando trabajo y mi primo me sigue atormentando… se han de preguntar cómo es que me atormenta si se encuentra a cientos de kilómetros de mi actual ubicación; bueno resulta que lo expulsaron de todas las universidades de prestigio de todo el Reino Unido y parte de Estados Unidos en tiempo récor ( estoy seguro que eso es para estar en el libro Guinness) y termino aquí en San Fransokyo cuando me faltaba poco para cumplir mis 20 años volviéndome a encontrar y misteriosamente no ha sido expulsado de esta universidad, aunque no es la mejor se mantiene a duras penas en el ranquin del país.

Y esta es mi vida hasta el momento … Feliz cumpleaños número 21 a mi

Última actualización 31/julio/2043 00:55 a.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se trono el cuello mientras cerraba la laptop donde había estado escribiendo lo que recientemente se había convertido en un tipo diario para colocar todas sus predicciones y que no le estuvieran rondando por la cabeza todo el día, además de una forma de desahogarse de su vida.

—Uff creo que ya es tarde y mañana me espera una mescla de no hacer nada y buscar un nuevo trabajo en lo que el viejo está de nuevo disponible — sin pena ni gloria coloca rápidamente su laptop bajo la cama y se acomoda para dormir.

—Espero mañana no encontrarme con Dudley, no creo tener la energía para escapar de él y su pandilla — con esas últimas palabras dejo los lentes en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llego más pronto de lo que quería con la estridente alarma que marcaba el inicio de otro día. Rápidamente una pálida mano llego para silenciarlo junto con el sonido distintivo de las sabanas siendo removidas. Harry busco sus lentes, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se levantó de la cama dándole una mirada rápida al reloj con sus brillantes números que marcaban las 7am.

Mas dormido que despierto se levantó, acercándose al pequeño armario agarro la primera ropa que pudo encontrar una camisa de color verde bosque, un pantalón de mezclilla viejo y unos converse más viejos que su estadía en la ciudad. Después de haberse bañando y vestido fue a la sala/comedor/cocina para prepararse un plato de cereal y agarrar el casco color negro y las llaves de la vieja moto de su padrino Sirius, cerrando la puerta y bajando tres tramos de escaleras, salió del pequeño departamento en el centro de San Fransokyo. Caminando lentamente hacia el callejón donde estaba estacionada su moto se colocó el casco encendió la moto y acelero hacia las calles de la ciudad que poco a poco se llenaban de gente mientras más se acercaba al distrito financiero.

Después de casi tres años de estar viviendo en San fransokyo Harry sabía perfectamente como andar en la ciudad. Para poder llegar a su anterior trabajo él tenía que cruzar gran parte de la ciudad desde su departamento hasta los muelles; esta vez no iba tan lejos hay un pequeño parque a unas cuadras de donde se está construyendo el nuevo edificio de las Industrias Krei Tech el cual tenía un kiosco donde actualmente todavía se vendía él ya no tan usado periódico de papel, considerando que era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar trabajo no es que esperar ganar demasiado dinero, pues gracias Hogwarts su educación no-mag se había quedado en primaria y recientemente había terminado la secundaria y se estaba adentrando rápidamente e la preparatoria gracias  a cursos en línea así que no podía esperar un gran trabajo, realmente cualquier cosa serbia, el dinero que le habían dado no duraría para siempre.

Esquivando tráfico a toda velocidad con un mínimo _inclinamiento_ de su parte se sentía como si estuviera de regreso en Hogwarts (en medio del campo de quidditch) llego al parque Renge. Era un hermoso parque lleno de frondosos árboles y riachuelos que atravesaban el lugar hasta al pequeño lago que se localizaba en el lado opuesto de donde Harry de encontraba ahora, cada riachuelo tenía un pequeño puente estilo oriental que conectaba la tierra firme de ambos lados. Sin duda era un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad en medio de esta gran ciudad, en especial a esta hora de la mañana donde el parque estaba casi vacío.

 

Rápidamente estaciono la antigua moto cerca de las bicicletas que estaban a un lado del camino central y solo llevándose solo el casco y las llaves consigo como compañía, camino al centro del parque donde se encontraba el kiosco. Realmente le gustaba de vez en cuando hacer las cosas a la antigua (de vez en cuando dejan la tecnología de lado, leía el periódico de papel, usar una capa con capucha o simplemente viajar por el lado antiguo de la ciudad), como un recordatorio de cómo estaba perdido el tiempo en la comunidad mágica en el Reino Unido.

 

 En Estados Unidos las cosas habían avanzado más aprisa manteniéndose al margen con el mundo no-maj y logrando que ambas sociedades se mesclaran más que su contraparte europea, pero claro sin revelar su identidad; por eso mismo Harry visitaba este quiosco en específico de todos los que había en la ciudad, si decías las palabras adecuadas no solo encontrarías periódicos normales, sino que también mágicos y aunque desde su graduación de Hogwarts no había visitado el mundo mágico más que para unas cuantas compras no le hacía mal buscar un empleo ahí… tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas.

— Joven Harry, es bueno verlo por aquí — la voz venia del dueño del kiosco el cual era una persona ya mayor que tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos grises

— Señor James es un gusto verlo de nuevo — respondió Harry dejando el casco sobre el mostrador del puesto y sacando la cartera — ¿Puede darme uno de cada periódico que tenga, incluso de los "olvidados del fondo"? — Después de asentir con la cabeza el señor empezó a sacar todos los periódicos pedidos, pronto una pequeña pile de unos 10 periódicos estaban perfectamente ordenados en el mostrador.

— Entonces ¿buscando un nuevo trabajo o una crisis mundial? — pregunto con simpleza el vendedor mientras Harry contaba el dinero.

— Un nuevo empleo— contesto luego agrego con una pequeña sonrisa — las crisis mundiales no son lo mío.

— Claro que no, tu siempre has visto cosas más cotidianas, y solo si conoces a la persona puedes ver su futuro a voluntad — Harry le entréguele dinero para pagar, pero James negó con la cabeza— las ventas han subido gracias a las ondas retro que tiene algunos jóvenes de hoy en día, no me pagues.

— ¿Cómo crees que no te voy a pagar? Son 10 periódicos — replico el pelinegro.

— Esta bien, pero no voy a aceptar tu dinero, as prevenido de muchas desgracias a mi familia desde que te conocí en este mismo parque con nada más que una moto, un puñado de objetos personales y suficiente dinero para comer un par de días, pero no para poner un techo sobre tu cabeza.

— Si lo recuerdo. Acababa de llegar a San Frasokyo y no había pensado muy bien que iba a hacer con mi vida. Y ya le dije recibirme en su casa fue suficiente agradecimiento por las predicciones, no busco ganar nada con ellas. — contesto empujando una vez más el dinero en las manos del señor.

— mira ágamos un trato — Comento el dueño dejando el dinero en el mostrador — te acepto que me pagues cuatro periódicos, y me dices una predicción sobre mi hija mayor Daisy.

Harry suspira y luego contesta— viejo tramposo, usted si sabe hacer tratos.

— A eso me dedico joven. Entonces ¿qué dices?

— Esta bien— Harry rápidamente cuenta el dinero en el mostrador, recogiendo el dinero que sobraba y guardándolo de nuevo en la cartera — ¿Tiene alguna superficie reflejarte para ayudar?

— Claro que si—contesto al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño espejo de mano.

—Ya lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? Solo estabas esperando que pasara por aquí como sabes que tarde o temprano haría. —Lo único que recibió de contestación fue una sonrisa torcida y un encogimiento de hombros. Rodando los ojos agarro el espejo y se concentro en el mientras recordaba a Daisy. Pronto los ojos verdes de Harry perdieron el enfoque y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que casi parecía que su iris era en realidad de color negro, de pronto, tomo una rápida bocanada de aire sacudió la cabeza para despejarla al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba velozmente para de nuevo acostúmbrese al lugar donde estaba.

—Y ¿Qué vistes?

— A ella sonriendo en el altar, luego cargando a un pequeño bebé con una mantita azul con verde y por último a ella sonriendo junto a su esposo en el patio de una casa en los suburbios mientras el niño corría. Por cierto, dile que las lilas violetas no combinas con el color que escogió para el vestido de las damas muy bien… se va a arrepentir cuando lo vea todo junto, que ni se le ocurra ponerlos juntos. — James solo pudo suspirar tranquilo para luego reír del comentario de Harry sobre los colores.

— Claro yo le digo. Muchas gracias Harry.

—De nada— dijo el oji-verde mientras colocaba el casco sobre los periódicos para luego cargarlos. —Gracias por los periódicos, y quiero invitación para la boda.

— De nada Harry, y ya sabes que sí. Que tengas suerte buscando empleo y ya sabes siempre serás viendo a mi casa.

— Gracias— Respondió mientras avanzaba hacia una cafetería cercana para pedir el almuerzo y empezar a escarbar en los periódicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las esquinas más retiradas de un pequeño café Harry tenia cada una de las hojas de anuncios de los periódicos colocadas en la mesa junto con un plato a medio comer de huevos revueltos, una media taza de té verde y una pluma de tinta azul.

— Muy bien, vamos a empezar, hay cerca de 70 anuncios en cada una es estas páginas, siendo 10 periódicos debe de haber al menos un trabajo aceptable en entre tantas opciones — con pluma en mano empezó a revisar los periódicos con paciencia tachando todos los trabajos para los que no calificaba.

Después de 40 minutos, un plato de pay de queso y dos tazas de té más tarde de las aparentes 700 opciones quedaban menos de 100, entre el mundo mágico y el mundo mundano.

—Okey, tenemos 100 opciones donde encajamos en lo que están buscando en un empleado, ahora a buscar trabajos que me agraden— comento Harry para si mientras mordía la punta de la pluma y observaba el periódico que tenía enfrente, pronto tacho todos los trabajos desagradables o con muy poca paga uno a uno, hasta que quedaban solo 10 trabajos agradables y disponibles, 6 de ellos eran en la parte mágica de San Fransokyo y 4 en la mundana.

Observando que nadie lo estuviera viendo, así como ninguna cámara de seguridad, trasformo uno de los periódicos completamente tachados en una pequeña libreta donde empezó a apuntar todos los teléfonos y direcciones de los empleos disponibles al mismo tiempo que pedía la cuenta.

Después de pagar y tirar los periódicos agarro el casco y se dispuso a salir del café, pero antes de abrir la puerta del café, al ver la puerta de cristal y su reflejo en ella su vista se nublo y sus pupilas se dilataron al mismo tiempo que empezara inconscientemente a aguantar la respiración. Su trance se acabó cuando segundos después la puerta se abrió acompañada del sonido típico de una campana. Harry respiro profundo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para rápidamente salir del lugar antes de que se cerrara la puerta por completo caminando rápidamente al lugar donde estaba estacionada su moto dejo le casco en el asiento, saco la pequeña libreta escribió en una página en blanco unas cuantas palabras  _"SFIT, escaparate, fuego, muerte, ¿Tadashi?"_


	2. Chapter 2

No sé si mi día pudo haber ido mejor sin la visión del escaparate del SFIT o no, a partir de ese momento mi concentración se enfocó únicamente en lo que significaba la visión y sus consecuencias, tanto así que en las 4 de las 10 entrevista de trabajo que tenía planeado hacer ese día las falle monumentalmente por no prestarle atención a los que podrían haber sido mis futuros jefes, las otras 6 no las hice para nada.  
Apenas llegué a casa me puse a investigar el SFIT y todo lo referente al escaparate y a buscar a este tal Tadashi, lo que encontré fue lo siguiente:  
• SFIT, son las siglas para San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, una prestigiosa Universidad que tiene su especialidad en ciencia y tecnología, pero también maneja otros campus. Su mascota oficial son los ninjas, pero cada una de las facultades tiene distintas mascotas basadas en la mitología.  
• Cada año la escuela arma un escaparate donde escogen un estudiante para cada una de las facultades más reconocidas y le dan una beca completa en toda su carrera. Se celebrará dentro de dos semanas y tres días la siguiente.  
• Y sobre Tadashi, hay varios alumnos con el nombre de Tadashi en la institución, pero el que más se acerca en físico a lo que medio pude ver de la persona es Tadashi Hamada. Estudiante modelo, perfectas calificaciones, todos sus profesores hablan maravillas de él, perfecto comportamiento, fue escogido para la beca completa en robótica hace 4 años. Es huérfano y vive con su hermano Hiro (un joven genio) y su tía Casandra (Cass) sobre el Lucky Cat Café (toda esta información se obtuvo de viejas noticias y corromper ligeramente el archivo de la escuela, hay algunas cosas que se me dan mejor que otras).  
Entonces lo más probable es que haiga un incendio de algún tipo en el escaparate de SFIT dentro de menos de tres semanas donde alguien va a morir lo más seguro que sea este tal Tadashi.  
Tengo menos de un mes para decidir si interfiero o no… el futuro no está escrito en piedra, y puede ser modificado… lo pensare… aunque estoy casi seguro de que terminare salvando a este Tadashi Hamada.  
Última actualización 1/Agosto/2043 11:25 p.m.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Con un resoplido Harry cerro la laptop para luego meterla bajo la cama y acostarse boca arriba en la cama, para luego girar boca abajo y enterrar la cabeza en la almoneda. De debajo de la almoneda saco una antigua foto en movimiento y apoyándose en los codos la observo. En ella estaban sus dos padres, su tío Remus Lupin también conocido como Lunático y su padrino Sirius “Canuto” Black, todos muy sonrientes, aunque de vez en cuando se empujaban de juego los hombres de la foto provocando que su madre rodara los ojos.  
—Me encantaría que estuvieran aquí, con uno de ustedes sería suficiente, alguien que me escuche y me diga que hacer en este tipo de situación, sé que la profesora Trelawney dijo que uno no se debe meter con el futuro, pero la única vez que me quede con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, moriste Sirius y la vez que intervine para salvar a un amigo te perdí Remus — rodo de nuevo sobre su espalda y dejo la foto en la mesa de noche para luego frotarse el puente del a nariz — no tengo ni idea de que hacer y si es mi intromisión lo que causa la muerte de esta persona o será mi ignorancia.  
—Tengo dos semas para decidir qué hacer, quiero salvarlo eso es seguro, pero no sé cómo, ¿ignorando o entrometiéndome?   
Aun con las gafas puestas se quedó dormido dándole vueltas a esa simple y complicada, a la vez, incógnita, ya mañana sería otro día.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
La mañana empezó mal desde el momento de despertar. Al momento de sonar la alarma Harry sin querer se cayó de la cama y aplasto sus lentes provocando que se rompieran, un simple oculos reparo era suficiente para regresarlos a su estado original per tardo más de 40 minutos en encontrar donde había dejado anoche su varita, el gas se había acabo por lo cual no había agua caliente, ayer se le había olvidado ir a comprar leche y otros alimentos básicos, así que prácticamente no había que desayunar. Al momento de salir se cayó en el último tramo de escaleras y la tiendo más cercana al departamento estaba cerrada por culpa de una plaga de ratas.  
Ralamente parecía que el día no podía ir peor.  
Dos de las 6 entrevistas de trabajo que le quedaban por ir fueron un verdadero fracaso, tan humillante que Harry sin duda se lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarse al callejón Dragón de nuevo en las siguientes semanas, unas más ya le habían dado el trabajo a alguien más y solo tenía tres oportunidades más para conseguir un trabajo decente. Las cuales no iba tomas en este horrible día.  
Harry no tiene ni idea de que gato negro se le atravesó en el camino, o debajo de que escalera camino para tener tan mala suerte.   
Después de visitar tres tiendas solo para comprar lo necesario de comida para sobrevivir una semana más y llamar al gas, el cual tardo más de dos horas en llegar para porque se habían confundido de lugar. Pero entre todas las desgracias no le dio tiempo a Harry de pensar en su dilema del futuro, ni ese día ni en toda la semana, donde parecía que cada día era peor que al anterior, desde casi ser atropellado por una coreana con una franja purpura en el pelo en una moto a exceso de velocidad a que su te fuera derramado por un afroamericano de suéter verde y más de dos o tres veces su pequeño tamaño.  
En un parpadeo ya faltaba menos de una semana para el escaparate y todavía había tomado una decisión. Tres días y otras dos entrevistas fallidas, dos días y una entrevista fallida más, un día …  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Harry se encontraba de nuevo en la cama dándole vueltas a las ideas en su mente, seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero el tiempo se le acababa el escaparate era mañana y a vida de un excelente joven deprendía de él, de sus acciones o falta de ellas  
Un gran suspiro Harry se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos por un instante para luego volverlos abrir —No tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer. Ni una pequeñísima idea de que rayos voy a hacer, ¿Qué harían ustedes? — dijo al momento que volteaba a ver la foto de su familia.   
—creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero no lo quería aceptar, o más bien tengo miedo de aceptar esa decisión por si no es la correcta —se sentó con determinación en la cama y con las dos manos agarro la foto — voy a ir al escaparate y si se mete en problemas lo voy a sacar de ellos. Vivirá para ver un día más— y con esas palabras dichas apago la luz de la mesita de noche dejo las gafas y la foto a lado de su varita … tenía todo un día para planear como salvar la vida de Tadashi Hamada.


End file.
